No Thank You
by scorpioryo
Summary: Sven was nice enough to take Eve to her Girl Scout cookie booth! But will they at least have a semi-normal day of selling cookies?


No Thank You

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is my first Black Cat story, so if I mess up on the characters or something, don't feel bad about letting me know! After all, I've only seen one episode of the anime, but I've read a lot of the manga! *SMILES* And this is dedicated to a friend of mine who first let me borrow her Black Cat manga, all because I got her re-hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh when I just happened to check out the Yu-Gi-Oh manga she donated to the library. *LAUGHS* Anyway, I know you guys don't really care about my so-called life, so lets get this disclaimer over with.**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to some language and some suggestive themes. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy the mental scarring!**

* * *

**I do not own Black Cat, Girl Scouts (or their cookies), or anything else anyone may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

Sven walked up to the front of the grocery store with Eve struggling to stay at his side as she hurried after him. He was carrying a little brown vest, as well as Eve's black jacket. He sighed as they came up to a plastic table with a green tablecloth spread across it. Small, rectangular boxes with different colors help weigh the cloth down, as well as a medal cashbox. Sven sighed as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Rinslet," he called, "hey, Rins, where the hell are you?!"

"Hey," a female voice scolded from under the table, "no cussing in front of the girl!" Afterwards, a woman with short purple hair popped out from under the table with a red box in her left hand. She stood up, and greeted Eve with a friendly hello. The little girl tugged on Sven's white sleeve.

"May I have my Brownie vest?" she asked. Her guardian nodded, and he handed her the brown cloth he was carrying. Rinslet smiled as Eve slipped behind the table next to her. She then turned to Sven as he was saying goodbye.

"I need you to stay here," she said, "We need two adults here at all times!"

"But the only girl here is Eve," Sven grumbled.

"But what happens if the other girls show up? I can't ask the parents to stay," Rinslet countered.

"Why wouldn't they stay to help their children sell cookies?" he asked.

"Because they actually have lives," she growled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Sven roared.

"Now, now," Rinslet teased as she waved her finger, "there's to be no cussing at the Girl Scout cookie booth. You also need to spit out that disgusting cigarette that's hanging out of your mouth." Sven froze. Spit out his cigarette? Now he definitely knew that he had to leave. _Why did Rinslet start this troop?_

"Sven," Eve whimpered, "You're not leaving, are you Sven?" The green-haired sweeper turned around. He saw an unhappy little girl with tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled as she rubbed her arm on her face.

"Ah, don't cry," he panicked, "alright, alright! I'll stay! I'LL STAY! Just don't cry!" He immediately threw out the cigarette, and ran over to Eve. The girl smiled, and it was now as if a tear had never even existed on her face.

"Yes," Rinslet announced, "now you have to stay for the whole three hours in the cold, begging people to by cookies with us!"

…_Crap, _Sven thought, _What the hell did I get myself into…?_

* * *

Sven and Rinslet both sat in folding chairs as Eve stood behind the table asking random people who were unfortunate enough to pass by the cookie booth.

"Would you like to by some Girl Scout cookies?" she would ask sweetly.

"No thank you," was the most often answer. However, the little girl would just smile and say, "Thank you!"

After many failed attempts, an old woman with curly hair and wrinkles came up to the colorful booth. Eve smiled.

"Hello, ma'am," she greeted, "how can we help you?"

"Hello," the woman returned, "I think I'll have this box." She grabbed a purple box and handed Eve the money.

"I remember when I did this every weekend," the old woman said as Eve placed the green into the box, "I always hated it! I had to get on my knees and beg people passing by to buy over-priced slices of calories! But I'm willing to help you out, youngster!" She patted the little girl's head, and then waved goodbye as she walked away. After she was out of ear-shot, Eve turned to Rinslet.

"She's my favorite costumer so far," she whispered. The leader just slapped her own forehead, but Sven chuckled at Eve's cute comment.

A few more minutes passed before a young woman, probably a teenager, strolled up to Eve.

"Hello," she greeted, "I think I'll have… this one… and… oh! This one for sure!" She grabbed a green box and a yellow box, and she handed Eve the bills. The girl stored them away, and said thank you.

"No problem," the costumer returned. She turned to Rinslet and Sven, and then smiled.

"You must be so proud to have a young daughter who's so good at being a cute Girl Scout!" She ran off, and both Rinslet and Sven froze. Their eyes were twitching as they looked at one another, then to Eve, and back. Eve scratched her head.

"But I don't have a mommy and daddy," she said, "I was made in a lab!" Rinslet stood up and hushed her.

"Not in public, Eve!" she scolded. The thief looked up, and she saw a young couple with a little baby in the woman's arms staring at them. Rinslet smiled an awkward grin.

"Did you eat too many cookies, again, dear?" she laughed as the couple quickly walked away.

"What a cute child!" Eve commented, completely unaware of the situation. Rinslet sighed as Eve went back to asking people.

After no one came over for about thirty minutes, Rinslet advised the little Girl Scout to try saying something else every once and while. She nodded, and when a young man walked out, Eve said, "Have a nice day!" The man turned to her and said, "No thank you!" and then he quickly rushed away and into the parking lot.

Sven started snickering, and even Rinslet couldn't hold back a few chuckles. Eve shrugged, and she saw another young man walk by with a Boston Terrier on a leash he was holding.

"Aw," the girl smiled, "you have such a cute little dog sir!"

"Oh, no thank you," the man replied, "I have a lot of boxes at home!" He ran off with his little dog at his heels. Sven was turning red, and Rinslet was quietly laughing now. However, Eve still didn't get it, and she just scratched her little head. She sighed, and she continued asking people about cookies.

After about an hour went by, a couple came walking out with a shopping cart filled with many reusable shopping bags. Eve smiled.

"Congratulations for going green," she called, "good for you! Let's save the planet!" The man smiled.

"It's okay," he said, "we've got a lot at home."

"That's right," the woman added, "we don't need any more boxes." When they were gone, Sven and Rinslet just couldn't hold it in any longer; they both burst out laughing at some joke Eve just couldn't wrap her head around.

"…Boxes," she wondered, "but I was talking about the bags…" She shrugged and went back to selling her cookies.

Shortly afterwards, a 15-year-old boy with yellow, spiky hair walked up. Eve smiled.

"Hello sir," she greeted, "would you like to buy some cookies?" The boy didn't answer, but instead he just glanced at the cookies. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I work in a dojo, and I just can't eat too many calories--" But before he could walk away, Eve stuck up her index finger, and it slowly turned into a knife.

"Would you like to buy some cookies NOW…?" she repeated. The young man gulped, and he quickly nodded.

"S-sure kid," he whimpered, "I-I'll take one of everything! J-just don't hurt me…!" Eve relaxed her finger, and she smiled.

"Thank you for your support!"

After the teenager was gone, Rinslet shook her head.

"Eve," she explained, "You shouldn't threaten people's lives when they don't want any cookies. It's very rude!"

"Even though it gets people to buy," Sven muttered. Rinslet kicked his shin, and she quickly stood up and plugged Eve's innocent ears.

After another hour, a man with short, dark hair walked behind the booth as Eve was taking care of a young high school student with white hair.

"Hey guys," the man greeted.

"Oh, hey Train," Sven returned, "What are you doing here? I thought you thought that I'd be too boring sitting here for three hours."

"Well," Train twitched as Eve took care of her customer.

"Hm," he said with a British accent, "I don't know which to choose! They're all really good… which is your favorite?" Eve smiled and pointed to the line of red boxes. The boy smiled.

"Alright," he concluded, "I'll take your advice and try these ones!" He grabbed a box and handed her the money.

"You can keep the change," he offered.

"Oh, thank you!" Eve thanked.

"No problem!" he said as he walked away. Eve turned around as Train was finishing his reason for coming. Eve laughed.

"Train," she giggled, "what are you doing here?!" She glomped him as Sven nodded.

"I see," he said," so you came in order to--"

"Train," a voice interrupted, "Oh, Tra~in! Where are you?!" Everyone looked over the table, and Train began to panic.

"Oh no," he grumbled, "He followed me!" The sweeper turned around to hide his face. Sure enough, Creed came running right up to the group.

"Hello there," he said, "have any of you seen Train anywhere?" Sven cleared his throat.

"H-how do you know Train came to the grocery store?" Rinslet asked.

"Oh it's simple," Creed explained, "I stalked—I mean, SAW, him walk up here. So have you seen him or not?" Train began to turn around, and a sweat drop began to fall down Sven's face. _What are you doing, you damn idiot?!_

"Nope," Train said in an Italian accent under a large fake mustache, "we have not seen your friend at! Nope! I see no one other than you, me, my friends, and this little girl here!" Even though it was a horrible disguise, Creed seemed gullible enough to fall for it.

"Hm," Creed wondered, "well, I'll buy a few of these cookies! I hear Train likes milk, and cookies ALWAYS go great with milk! Maybe this'll finally convince him to come with me!" After Creed was far in the store, Train ripped the mustache off of his face.

"Ouch," he grumbled afterwards.

"Damn," Sven sighed as he reached for another cigarette, "he's even worse than fangirls!"

"Hey," Rinslet asked, "Where did you get that from, Train?"

"Oh, this shirt? It's funny you should ask, 'cause I actually got it from--"

"No, not that," she growled, "the mustache!"

"Oh," Train smiled, "I borrowed it from your trunk of disguises!"

"You went through my stuff?!" She yelled.

"It's six o' clock," a little voice said. The adults froze, and they looked at Eve, who had her sleeve pulled back so she could read her little Hello Kitty watch.

"It's time to start packing up," she announced as she began putting the boxes back into their cases. Rinslet nodded.

"I'll deal with you later," she growled darkly at Train as she began helping Eve.

"Train," Sven advised, "if I were you, I'd sleep with an eye opened tonight." Train gulped, and the men began working, too.

After Sven pulled up a rented pick-up truck, everyone loaded up the cookies, the table, and the chairs. But just as Train was stepping into the truck, Creed ran out of the store and saw him.

"Train," he called, "Oh, Train! Look! I bought us Girl Scout cookies! Won't you come with me now?!"

"NO THANK YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: Hm, is it kind of short? I hoped you guys liked it! IT'S VERY RARE FOR ME TO WRITE A NON-YU-GI-OH STORY! It was hard to think up of something like this for the characters… Although I guess I could've used Rebecca or something. But I don't know her Japanese name… Oh well! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment!**


End file.
